This I swear
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: YAOI: KaixRei SONG FIC Both Kai and Rei reminisce on how they got together, and all of their sweet moments they shared. Pure fluffiness


**Crystal: **Hey everyone! Here I am with another song fic for all of you guys! Since I just LOVE this song, I figured I'd write a song fic with KaixRei in it! --whispers-- Also, the song reminds me of them, lol! The song is called This I swear by Nick Lachey, hence the name of the fic: This I swear. Hope you guys like it!

_Thanks for BETA-ing, Mae!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!****

**This I swear **

**_You're there by my side   
In every way   
I know that you would not forsake me_**

Rei woke up at the sound of birds chirping outside the bedroom window. Just as about he was to sit up and stretch, he felt two arms wrapped around his waist tightly and possessively. The neko-jin smiled slightly and realized that it was his koibito. He turned around and met a pair of crimson eyes, staring ever so lovingly at him. Rei smiled, and gave Kai a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Kai," He said cheerfully, yawning a little bit, making Kai smirk lightly. "Good morning, Rei," replied the Russian, letting his tiger sit up and stretch.

As Rei was stretching kitty-style, Kai was just staring at him. The crimson-eyed man remembered the first time they found out their feeling for one another. It wasn't very pretty, I can tell you that. But, it went from disastrous into a very happy ending.

Rei look at Kai who was still reminiscing on how they got together and sat on the Russian's lap. "What are you thinking about?" Kai sighed and nuzzled Rei's neck, making the neko-jin purr. "I just remembered the day we got together."

Rei cringed cutely and laughed. "Oh that? Man…I remember it…it wasn't very pretty at first, but in the end it was worth it." The neko-jin gave Kai a short, simple kiss on the lips while Kai just deepened it.****

**_I give you my life   
Would not think twice   
Your love is all I need believe me_**

-- Flashback --

It was a very sunny day and Mr. Dickenson had decided to have a grand picnic with all the teams invited. Hearing that there was going to be a picnic, a certain beyblader from a certain team called the Bladebreakers couldn't help but be excited and jumpy. Tyson Kinomiya had literally begged his team mates if they could go--not that he needed to. Kenny or also called the "Chief" has gradually agreed, since they've been training way too long now even though they don't have any tournaments coming up. Max, always being happy, agreed too; though…he'll agree on everything, even when you ask him if he could jump off a cliff, if he's hyper like that. Rei agreed immediately, since he's the one cooking for his team mates everyday. And Kai? Well, being the cold hearted one, decided that he'll just stay home and not come.

But there's just one itsy, bitsy problem… Mr. Dickenson had said that you have to have your whole team with you to the picnic, or else you wouldn't be admitted.

When Tyson had found out, he was on the verge of tears. Kai just had to come! Though another problem… as we all know, Kai despises the poor bluenette ever since they had met. Tyson just couldn't barge into Kai and Rei's shared room and demand the older one to go the picnic. If the did, then the next day he would have a black eye, sore arms, and a non-stop training to boot.

"I guess we can't go…" Max slumped into a dark-blue armchair, sighing disappointedly. "WE'RE NOT GOING ANYMORE?! BUT WE HAVE TO! EVERYBODY IS THERE…AND ALSO DELICIOUS FOOD…FOOD for Kami's sake! " Tyson curled up into a ball and sobbed to his heart's content.

Kenny stopped typing at his precious laptop and looked at the bluenette. "There's nothing much we could do, Tyson. Kai had already made up his mind that he's not going."

"There must be another way to convince him." Max stood up from his seat and paced back and forth of the couch where Tyson was sobbing his heart out or preferably his stomach out. The three were so busy thinking up ways to convince Kai that they haven't even notice Rei standing by the doorway, looking at them with confusion written in his eyes.

"Uh…guys? Why are you people so deep in thought?" the neko-jin had asked while walking inside the living room. "And why is Tyson crying?"

"Well…he found out that if at least one person from a team doesn't come to the picnic, then the whole team isn't permitted anymore." Kenny had explained while pushing his glasses up his nose. "So…that's why he's crying?" Rei asked, while Tyson just bawled even more.

"Precisely."

Max stopped pacing and gave a triumphant laugh. "I GOT IT! Man…why haven't I thought about it before?" Rei gave a weird look towards Max's way. "What is it?"****

"WELL, Rei…we know that you're the only one that Kai can tolerate pretty well…so I'm thinking…what if you convince him to come to the party?"

Rei look at the American like he was some kind of psychopath or something. Him? Convince Kai to come to the picnic? Yep, Max has definitely lost his mind. For one: Kai doesn't tolerate him—no wait, never mind; he's the only sane one here…unless you call a boy who eats too much, a boy who's always hyper, and a boy who's obsessed with his laptop normal. Secondly: the only reason that Kai "tolerates" him is because that they hardly even talk! And last but not the least, Rei is utterly in love with his team captain, and he could not, just not talk to the older one without blurting his love and devotion to his team captain accidentally.

"As much as I would love to help, Max. I can't do it." Rei tried to avoid the stares that his team mates are making. "Why not?" Max gave a small pout.

"I have my reasons," muttered Rei, while crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on Rei…do it for Tyson, please? I don't think I could handle this crying anymore…" Kenny begged the older one, while Tyson just kept on bawling.

Rei looked at his team mates or also called friends. They do look very desperate, he thought. Besides, just one small conversation couldn't hurt…right? "Well…I guess I could try…bu—" Rei was cut off when Tyson had tackledhim down to the ground and hugged him really tight.

"OH REI! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!" Tyson cried, while Rei just smiled nervously and patted his friend on the back. "It's alright, Tyson. Now…if you would just let me go, then I could probably finish this early." With that, Rei had taken off Tyson's arms and walked upstairs to his and Kai's shared room.

**_I may not say it quite as much as I should   
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever_**

Rei gulped. Great way to put yourself into this, Rei Kon, he thought. He was right in front of his bedroom door, thinking what to say, without stuttering like a lovesick fool. Ok, take deep breaths, he thought, while trying to regain his calmness. Knowing that Kai gets ticked off when someone just barges into the room, Rei knocked twice, waiting patiently for the answer. When Rei heard a grunt inside, the neko-jin presumed that it was a "Yes" and walked inside the bedroom.

"Uh…Kai?" Rei timidly asked, while walking inside the room. Why should I be intimidated? It's my bedroom too! He thought, while taking a seat at his own bed.

Rei's warm golden eyes met Kai's cold crimson eyes. "Hn," the cold-hearted beyblader had said, and tore his eyes away from those gorgeous golden eyes and kept on cleaning his Dranzer beyblade carefully. "Umm…well, we—as in Max, Tyson, Kenny and I—we were thinking…and I th—"

"If this is about that damned picnic, then you could just leave." Kai had gotten to the point right before Rei could. "I already told the three brats that I'm not going, and that is final."

"But Kai! It would be so much fun! Come on…look, how about just go to this picnic and then we'll leave you alone, how does that sound?" Kai stopped cleaning Dranzer and went to his thinking position. It was a very good deal, Kai would very much agree with that. But he was very sure that Rei and the other three wouldn't keep that word, and just bug him again. Besides, why would Kai want Rei to ignore him? As much as he hate to admit it, he's fallen for the neko-jin, and he's starting to open up little day by day to Rei too.****

"As much as I would love to agree with that offer, I'll pass." Kai's crimson eyes averted Rei's pleading golden ones so the beauty of the other boy's features wouldn't mesmerize him.

Rei puffed out his cheeks. He actually didn't agree? But…how can this be? "But…c'mon Kai. Please? Just come? Look…you don't even have to have fun." Once again, Kai shook his head, indicating that he's saying no.

"Argghh…this is just like you, huh Kai?" Rei couldn't handle it anymore; it was just one picnic, for Kami's sake! It's not like if you go there it'll eat you alive! Kai was taken aback by Rei's question, though he didn't really show it. He just gave Rei a glare. "Why are you being so persistent, anyway?" Kai muttered, while walking towards the bathroom.

"Persistent?! What the hell do you mean "Persistent"?! I'm just trying to let you in on every activity we've ever been to, is that so hard to understand, Kai?!" Rei knew that he's going way too far. One more retort and he was sure to be kicked out. But Kai was being so stubborn, if he could just listen to him just this once then they wouldn't even be in this predicament!

In the meantime, Kai too was getting ticked off while he was in the bathroom, washing his hands. "Well, is it hard to understand that I want to be alone instead of being around crowded people that I'm can't even tolerate?!" Kai had practically yelled, and probably no doubt the rest of their team mates heard.****

"Oh, so you want to be alone! I bet you probably want to be blind too! Hah, but you're already blind! Why can't you just see that we're trying to be friends with you?! Why can't you just see that we're trying to get rid of your horrid past?! Why can't you just see that I've been in love with you for these past few years?! Why ca—" Rei closed his mouth shut using his right hand. What the hell did he just blurt out?

Kai went out of the bathroom with his eyes wide. Were his ears deceiving him, or was it true? He looked at Rei's shocked and terrified eyes. Kai was pretty sure that he heard the right thing, but he has to make sure first. "What did you say?" he asked Rei.

The neko-jin shook his head and he still kept his mouth shut. Oh crap, oh crap! He thought. What was he suppose to do now? He was only going to convince Kai to go to the picnic, and now look what happened! He blurted out his feelings furiously and now he's probably going to get kicked out of the team because of it! He shouldn't have said yes to Max when he had the chance… Rei took his hand off his mouth, trembling slightly, small tears forming in his eyes making his golden eyes shinier than ever.

"I'll go and pack now…" Rei's voice turned from angelic to a raspy one. Kai noticed and frowned at what Rei said. Pack? Why the hell would Rei pack? In the meantime, Rei saw Kai frown and tears still kept on forming his eyes, thinking that Kai was really mad at him now, just as he was about to turn around and leave the room, Kai decided to use his voice.

"What do you mean 'pack'?" he asked, making Rei's tears finally descend to his delicate cheeks and let himself fall on the floor by his knees. Kai was surprised at first and realized that the person he loves the most was having abreakdown. Kai too went on his knees and pulled the younger boy into his chest, letting him cry there. They sat there for a while, waiting for Rei's crying to a minimum. The neko-jin had finally stopped crying, though he was still clutching onto Kai's shirt, letting the older boy's warmth consumed him.

Kai let himself smile a little, while holding the tiger close to his chest. "Rei?" Rei looked up at Kai's face with his golden eyes, which were all red and puffy due to all the crying. "Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said that you're going to pack?" The phoenix had asked again, trying to make his voice as gentle as he could possibly do. Rei looked away from the crimson eyes and fixed them upon his hands, which were trembling quite tremendously. "Well…I just blurted out that I…that I'm in love with you… I'll probably be out of the team now… And…"

"And what you're saying is stupid." Kai finished for him, making Rei look at his captain again with confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Kai?" Rei asked, letting his naivety get a hold of him. The crimson-eyed boy gave a low chuckle. "You're not going anywhere, Rei; not anywhere where I can't see you at least. As you can see, I'm not planning to let you go anytime soon."

Rei widened his eyes. He could feel his heart hammering way too fast, that even Kai could feel it. Kai gave a smirk and proceeded to show Rei how he's not going to leave anytime soon…

-- End Flashback--

**_Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear_**

Rei winced again while trying to brush his hair. It had been a very tiring morning for him, so to speak. He just had the guts to get out of bed at noon, which is very, very late for him. And of course, the person behind all of those happenings just came out of the bathroom with only a towel on his waist.

"You know…everybody's going to be wondering where we are," Rei spoke to his love, still wincing at his hair. "Theparty's going to be starting a 4 and it's 12:45 already. We still have to eat lunch too."

Kai walked over to the closet to get what he was going to where. "Let them wait, remember…they too have been "Fashionably" late for once in their life." Rei gave a small giggle, "Yeah…I guess you're right…OUCH!" It appears that Rei had brushed his hair a little bit hard and pulled it tightly.

"Hey, you ok?" Kai who was all worried when his kitten had experienced pain, rushed through his aid and pet his head to make sure that it isn't bleeding or anything…****

Rei smiled softly. Kai could be such a worrywart at times, like now. Such a sweetie, he thought. And to think, he used not care about anyone at all. "Hai, I'm fine." Kai took the brush away from Rei, making the neko-jin start to protest, but only to be silence by Kai's lips against his.

"You're being a klutz today, Rei. So I guess I just have to brush your hair for now…" Kai smirked when he saw his Rei pout, though the Russian knew very well that his Chinese lover is very well content about it. "Well…it's your fault that you made me get out of bed at noon," Rei purred slightly, feeling very happy that Kai's brushing his long ebony strands gently.

Kai smirked even wider. "You happily obliged to it though. I'm going to agree that it was my fault, though most of it was yours. I even bet you the whole household had heard your scream." Rei blushed at the memory, and just keptquiet, letting Kai brush his hair even more.

"There all done," Kai said, while handing Rei his hairbrush. The neko-jin growled slightly when Kai had stopped on what he was doing and proceeded on putting his hair into its white hair wrap.

"You know what…" Rei said, while straightening his clothes. "This reminds me of something." Kai looked up after putting his shoes on. "What?" the Russian asked.

"Our first date!"****

**_I'm wondering how I ever got by   
Without you in my life to guide me   
Where ever I go the one thing that's true   
Is everything I do I do for you_**

-- Flashback --

"Rei, would you please, STOP PACING BACK AND FORTH?!" Max yelled, making Rei sweat drop and took a seat by the vanity chair. Even though he had stop pacing, the neko-jin couldn't help but fidget. "STOP MOVING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE LIKE A JELLYFISH OR SOMETHING!"

"I couldn't help it Max! I'm so nervous…what if I mess it up? What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?" Rei rambled on and on what are the possibilities that something would go wrong tonight. It seems like a week after Kai and Rei had proclaimed their love for each other, the usually cold-hearted Russian had asked his koibito to go on a date with him. Rei, being the ecstatic one, agreed happily…until the day of the date came, and now our dear, lovable neko-jin is beginning to feel nervous.

Max rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. Besides, that's why Tala's going to come over, remember? To help you pick an outfit?" Just as Rei could reply back at the American, the bedroom door slammed open and in came a certain red head by the name of Tala.

"Hello there! Oh my…Rei! YOU LOOK LIKE A TOTAL MESS! Such a good thing Mizuhara called me and told me to come over," Tala gave Max a small smile and turned his attention back to Rei. "Now…let's get started, shall we?"

Meanwhile, downstairs by the living room, Kai couldn't help but be impatient waiting for Rei to finish. Kai sighed, the things I do for Rei, he thought. He looked over to where Tyson was sitting, watching, drinking, eating, and choking; and where Kenny was sitting, and trying to use the Heimlich manoeuvre at Tyson. Suddenly, he heard a loud shriek and realized that it was Rei's voice. Kai stood up immediately, but only to be stopped by Tyson.

"NO! DO NOT GO UP THERE! I REPEAT, DO NOT GO UP THERE!" Tyson wailed, while flapping his arms all over the place. Kai gave him a small, but useful glare. "And why?"****

"Because Tala told me not to! He said that if you go up there, him and Max will just pushed you back down the stairs!" The bluenette had explained, while Kai just snorted. "As if they can," he muttered and went back to his previous seat.

It took a very long time for the people upstairs to finish what they were doing and now Kai, Tyson and Kenny were hearing Tala and Max drag Rei by the stairs. In a minute or so, Tala and Max had their mission accomplished and smiled in satisfactory when they saw Kai's face as the phoenix was looking at the tiger.

Rei was blushing like mad. He was wearing a white shirt that clung on his every curve and dark blue baggy pants. His hair was plaited down using a white ribbon and the red bandana on his forehead was gone. The neko-jin looked down at Kai and blushed even more.

Kai was wearing a black muscle T-shirt with dark red cargo pants to boot. His arm bans and shark fins were gone, making him look a little gentler. In Kai's own little world, he couldn't help but gawk at his kitten, man…does he ever look hot!

Tala saw Kai's expression and smirked. He walked over towards the other Russian and whispered, "Take care of him, or else this isn't going to be the last time you'll ever see me." With that, he gave Rei a small hug and also gave Kai a pat on the shoulder as the couple went out the door.

"Good luck, and see you later Rei! Kai!" The other trio waved and cheered.****

**_I may not say it quite as much as I should   
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever_******

Rei looked at Kai's face in the moonlight, as they walk through the park. The neko-jin couldn't help but be happy and surprised that Kai could be this romantic. The older had said to him that there was a surprise waiting for them at the end of the park, and Rei's face lightened.

"Are we almost there, Kai?" he had finally asked, in his golden eyes twinkling in curiosity. "Almost," was all Kai had said, making Rei pout so cutely. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it." Kai had seen Rei's pout, and kissed it all away.

They walked for a couple more minutes, until Rei saw a huge fountain and below the fountain was a small table with a red vase with white lilies on the centre of the table. There were also red candles lit up right on one of the edges; two white porcelain plates with their cutlery lying innocently on the table. Chairs were made of oak and there were small, red cushions by the seats.****

Rei was shocked; he'd never thought that Kai would do this for him! The neko-jin was so surprised that he was speechless, perfectly speechless. Kai on the other hand was nervous. He's afraid that Rei might not like it all, especially now that Rei's quiet. The crimson-eyed boy just wants a small, little peep from Rei, just one.

"I…I don't know what to say…it's so…heavenly." Kai was surprised on what Rei had said and he sighed in relief. "I thought you didn't like it…" he said, making Rei look at him, shocked.

"Don't like it? I love it! No one has ever done this for me before Kai, so thank you." Rei gave a cheerful smile and leaned up, capturing Kai's lips in a searing kiss. The Russian enveloped his lover in a tight embrace, until a sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt but…unless you want your dinner cold; that can be arranged you know." Rei and Kai looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was Bryan in a chef costume, smirking. "What are you doing here?" asked Rei, as Kai just gave the other Russian a smirk and nod.

When Rei had asked Bryan the question, the Russian turned his smirk into a scowl. "Tala somehow managed me to help…saying that I'd have to sleep in the couch for a year if I didn't do it…"

"You're so whipped," Kai muttered, making Rei giggle at the comment. Fortunately Bryan didn't hear it since he was too busy looking for a certain redhead to help him.

-- End Flashback --

**_Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear_******

"Kai?" Rei walked outside the balcony, seeing that his love was out there looking all content and serene. Kai looked over his shoulder and saw Rei walking towards him. The crimson-eyed man snaked his arm around Rei's waist protectively, while Rei leaned his head on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" asked Kai, while Rei just shook his head softly.

"No…it's just, what are you doing here? Lunch is going to be served any minute now," Rei explained, while putting his arm around Kai's neck.

Kai moved his arm and now they rested on Rei's thigh. "Don't worry, someone will come and get us if it's ready." Rei sighed as he look at the peaceful sight of the city down below them. Thank goodness that we live on the top of the hill, he thought. It's much more peaceful here…

Meanwhile, Kai was still thinking about the past few years that him and Rei had been together. He couldn't help but feel so lucky to have such a beautiful, lovable man right here. Kai held his koi for a little while longer, while Rei thought of something that made him giggle.

"Rei? What's so funny?" asked Kai, as Rei continued giggling. "Just a little something that I remembered."****

**_So whenever you get there   
Just reach out for me   
I'll never let you down my love_******

-- Flashback --

"Isn't this peaceful?" Rei had asked while leaning against Kai's chest as they sat by the fountain. Ever since they had their first date there, the fountain had been their special place, where they would always go and just seat there quietly, or maybe even at times Kai's mood would be playful and have their tickle fight there.

Kai nodded at Rei's question, and while Kai was holding Rei with one of his arms, his free arm went to his pants pocket and checked to see if it's still there. Kai sighed with relief, and went back to holding his Rei a little more. Silence had consumed them, making Rei a little sleepy. He yawned a little, making Kai look at him in amusement. "Tired?"

Rei just nodded while snuggling a little more to get some of Kai's warmth. "Well…could at least wait until I have something to say?" Rei looked up at Kai's warm crimson eyes. He suddenly became anxious at Kai has to say. What if Kai wanted to break up with him? He would not take it if he did.

Kai let go of his kitten and stood right in front of him, one of his hands was caressing Rei's tender cheek while the other one was in his pocket, clutching a small box with an item inside… In the meantime, Rei was still nervous. Now he's going to say that he doesn't love me anymore, he thought. Though, that didn't happen; instead, Kai wentdown on one knee and pulled something out from his pocket.

"Rei…I've been in love with you since these past years and I'm glad you feel the same way. I've had great memories that I want to keep with you forever. So Rei…will you marry me?"

Rei was shocked, surprised, and speechless even! He never realized that the question Kai had asked would make him so happy and… he looked at Kai's eyes and smiled. "Yes…yes!" He hugged Kai while the older man spun him around.

"I love you, Kai"

"I love you too, Rei."

-- End Flashback --****

**_And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear _******

"Dad! Papa! How come you guys aren't downstairs yet?" A little boy at the age of 5 ran inside the bedroom and out into the balcony. He has raven hair like Rei and his eyes are the colour of crimson like Kai's are.

Rei smiled and carried the little boy. "Sorry baby. It looks like Daddy's being slow today." The little child looked at Kai with his cute crimson eyes. "Slow? But…usually he'd be the one going downstairs first…"

"Everything's fine, Warren. Come on, who's hungry?" Kai asked while getting his son from Rei. "Me! I am! Come on, Papa! Or else Daddy will eat everything!" Warren giggled, while Kai rolled his eyes and muttered something about his son hanging around with weirdoes.

Rei looked at his husband and son and smiled. He walked over to them and clung onto Kai's arm. Yep…a perfect family, and that's all he and Kai ever wanted.

**_And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear…_******

**-- Owari --**


End file.
